The Super Snowball Fight
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: When Agent's Coulson and May have to leave the Bus for the day they leave Agent Ward in charge of everyone. Unluckily for Grant he's going to have to deal with a hyperactive girlfriend and his two crazy scientist friends who have just so happened to have rigged the Night Night Gun to blast out super snowballs! How can he rein them in? And what could possibly go wrong!


**This is simply a one shot of a random idea that came to me set around Christmastime due to the snow and snowballs. I wanted to write something humourous with a little bit of romance thrown in and this is what I came up with. This is no doubt extremely random but hopefully entertaining as I wrote most of this while hyper due to being awake for too long! So please enjoy what my mind thinks up in those moments and let me know what you think! :D**

**Couple Pairings: SkyeWard & FitzSimmons (becuz I can :P) xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**The Super Snowball Fight**

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" said Skye, as she entered Grant's bunk and closed the door after her, soon bounding over to the bed where he was lying back against the pillows reading a book. Approaching the bed she climbed on top of him, straddling him with her hips. "Whatcha reading, robot?"

Grant merely glanced up at Skye as she entered his bunk before he cast his eyes back towards his book. However, when she climbed on top of him and proceeded to straddle him with her hips he jerked slightly, his body instantly responding to hers against his own. "If I tell you you're not allowed to laugh. Otherwise I'll make you do 300 push ups during our next training session."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Now tell me!" she smiled at him, unable to resist jiggling about on top of him deliberately once she'd felt a certain part of his body instantly respond to her straddling him.

Biting down on his bottom lip he tried his best to suppress the groan that wanted to escape him due to Skye's movements on top of him. "I'm reading Catching Fire."

"No way! You're reading The Hunger Games?!" she squealed, taking the book from him to double check it really was Catching Fire, before handing it back to him. "You've read the first one right?! If not stop reading that one right now, mister!"

"I've read the first one. I finished it a few days ago so I figured I'd start the second one since the first one wasn't that bad..." he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm so proud of you! You're actually reading interesting books for a change instead of the boring kind you normally read! Where'd you even get the books to read anyway?" she asked him.

"From your bunk. I didn't think you'd mind me borrowing them since you're always trying to get me to read them so..." again he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders again.

"Nope don't mind at all! Who's your favourite character so far?! What ship are you aboard?!" she asked him excitedly.

"My favourite character is Haymitch. I find him pretty funny at times. I kinda like Effie too, she's an interesting character that's for sure. And as for what ship I'm aboard I have no idea what that even means" he replied, quirking a brow at her curiously.

"Seriously?! Ship meaning shipping! Who do you ship?!" Seeing him continue to merely stare at her confused Skye sighed and rolled her eyes. "It means which two characters you want to get together romantically! Who do you wanna see get together even if they actually don't?!"

Grant simply rolled his eyes. "I don't read books for that reason. I don't really care who gets together romantically."

"Gah! You are like seriously no fun!" Skye huffed out exasperatedly at him. "But seriously come on even you have to admit there's at least one couple in that book you ship! Prove to me you're not all robot and that you do have some kind of feelings!"

"You know I'm capable of feelings. I have them for you don't I?" he answered, putting the book to one side so he could roam his hands up Skye's thighs.

"What's currently happening downstairs in those jeans of yours doesn't exactly count. That's more so lust and desire" she smirked. "But seriously just tell me two names! You know I'm going to just keep on asking you until I've driven you completely crazy!"

Grant had to agree with that last part. She was always driving him silently crazy with a lot of the things she would talk none stop about. But regardless he'd always listen, even if he didn't always quite follow. "Fine. Katniss and the bread boy."

"PEETA! YES! You ship Katniss and Peeta! That's the right answer!" she squealed excitedly as she clapped her hands, before then leaning down and kissing him.

"There was a wrong answer?" he murmured against her mouth, as he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

"Mhm. Gale and Katniss. Nothing against Gale I just prefer Peeta" she murmured back, as she surrendered to his attempt of deepening the kiss.

In a matter of seconds Grant had flipped Skye off of him and rolled her on to her back so she was pinned underneath him, not once breaking their kiss as he did so. It only took a few more seconds for his hands to begin slowly roaming her body.

"Will you build a snowman with me?" she asked him a few minutes later when he'd broke their kiss in order to lift up her tank top so he could trail kisses along her taut stomach.

"That is the oddest question to ask me when I'm clearly trying to seduce you" he replied, now trailing feather light kisses along her neck.

"I figured I'd catch you while you were in a good mood."

"Ask me afterwards and I'll be in an even better mood."

"So that means you'll consider it?"

"It's too cold to build a snowman."

"I want to build one!"

"Then build one."

"I want you to build one with me!"

"I'd rather seduce you."

"You can seduce me afterwards. It's not like I'll resist."

"How about I seduce you now and then afterwards I seduce you again?"

Tugging at his hair in order to pull him back up to face her again Skye stared sternly into his eyes. "You better build a snowman with me afterwards Ward or I'll never let you seduce me again!"

"I promise I'll build a snowman with you afterwards" he grinned, as he slowly started stripping her out of her clothes. "The fear of never seeing your beautiful naked body again will definitely get me to build a bloody snowman with you!"

Skye just giggled and smiled up at him. She always got her own way in the end. Tough and macho Agent Grant Ward was wrapped around his girlfriend's little finger and they both knew it. Helping him out of his own clothes Skye soon surrendered happily to being seduced.

An hour and a half later after being seduced by Grant more than once Skye had indeed got her way and was currently off the Bus in the field where they'd landed a few hours ago, Grant by her side, as they built their very first snowman together.

* * *

_Meanwhile, over in the lab..._

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Jemma tentatively.

"Of course it'll work! I've re-designed it and modified it so it will!" answered Leo, as he inspected the Night Night Gun in his hands.

"But how?" she asked him.

"Ah! Now that my dear Jems is my little secret!" grinned Leo, as he leaned over and pecked her lightly on her lips.

"You won't tell me?" she mock pouted. "But I'm your girlfriend, Leo!"

"I know you're only pretending to pout, Jems. And being my girlfriend doesn't make a difference. This is one awesome secret I'm keeping to myself for now. I'll tell you later, okay? I say we have a little fun first!" he beamed at her.

"Oh alright. Let's go and test it out. What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to go outside and fetch me some snow. Whatever you do don't let Ward and Skye see you as they'll get too curious and come and investigate, or at least Ward will."

"Well he is in charge of everything while Agent Coulson and Agent May are away in that meeting for the rest of the day. And you know he's not going to like this at all..."

"I don't care. I want to prank him and Skye and this is how I intend to do it! Now, get me some snow!"

Shaking her head at her crazy yet adorable boyfriend Jemma did as he asked and quietly crept outside of the Bus to gather up some snow, being careful as to not let Ward and Skye spot her, who weren't that far away building a snowman in the nearby field. Once she'd gathered up as much snow as she could without her fingers completely freezing solid she returned to Leo in the lab. "Okay, so now what?"

"Now we load up the new and completely improved Night Night Gun with snow and then go and blast super snowballs at Ward and Skye!" exclaimed Leo rather excitedly.

_They are so going to murder us after this... _Jemma thought to herself as she started helping Leo rig the Night Night Gun with snow for his super snowballs.

* * *

"What should we call him?!" asked Skye, as she stood back to admire her and Grant's now finished snowman.

Grant just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _It's a snowman. She actually wants to name a snowman. Sometimes I swear I'm dating a child..._

"Quit thinking I'm acting like a child! I'm only having fun! Humour me!" she pouted, poking him in his side.

"Hey! Watch it!" he said, as he jumped back from her poke. "And how'd you know what I was thinking anyway?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend and I know you better than you think I do. That and you just confirmed my suspicion!" she said, as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Grant just scowled at her as he pulled her into his arms and crushed his mouth to hers. "You can be annoying sometimes, but I wouldn't have you any other way" he said with a wink as he broke the kiss.

"The same can be said about you too you know" she winked back. "But that's one of the many things that make us so perfect for each other."

"That and I'm madly in love with you, Rookie" he smiled, as he leaned down for another kiss, wrapping his arms around her tighter as he did.

"And I'm madly in love with too, Agent Ward" she smiled back, as she kissed him hungrily.

Suddenly out of nowhere a snowball came flying as fast as a speeding bullet at Skye's back making her yelp out in not only pain but total fright. "YEEEEOUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" she screeched loudly, as she pulled away from Grant and started twisting around madly in a circle as she tried her best to see what had hit her on the back.

Grant swore he went deaf in one ear from Skye's loud screeching. "Are you trying to burst one of my eardrums?!" he said, as he merely blinked at her as he watched her spin around in a circle, reminding him of a dog trying to catch it's tail.

"Tell me you saw that! Something whacked me in the back! It hurt!" she exclaimed, as she stopped spinning in a circle and looked around her, trying to pinpoint the exact direction of where it came from.

"There's nothing on your back except snow" said Grant, wiping it off her jacket.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Skye suddenly, as she pushed Grant to the ground and flattened herself across him, but not before another speeding snowball had hit him on his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Grant yelled out. "Was that a snowball?! Since when do they fly that fast?!"

"It came from the direction of the Bus. And we only left two people behind on the Bus!" said Skye.

"FitzSimmons. Oh, they are so dead when I get a hold of them!" said Grant, rolling Skye off of him so he could rise to his feet, before then taking her hands in his own and helping her up.

"Let's get em'!" squealed Skye, as she darted off towards the Bus.

"You do realise you don't have anything to throw back at them right?!" yelled Grant, as he ran to catch up to Skye.

"Doesn't matter! Way I see it is I'll tackle Jemma and you tackle Leo! Then we steal whatever it is they are using and using it against them!" Skye yelled back to him.

Neither of them got very far before they were instantly hit in the chest with two quicker than lightning snowballs being fired at them, the impact sending them flying backwards on to the ground with a _THUD!_

* * *

"Did you kill them?!" asked Jemma in horror as Grant and Skye suddenly hit the floor, neither of them moving.

"How can I kill them with a snowball?!" replied Leo incredulously.

"You can bloody well kill them with a super fast snowball fired from a modified Night Night Gun and you bloody well know it!" remarked Jemma.

"You did what to the Night Night Gun?!" came Grant's angry voice, as he slowly sat up rubbing at his chest where the snowballs had hit him.

"Well at least that clears up my question on if you killed them!" said Jemma, relieved.

"I didn't do anything to the Night Night Gun. I swear!" said Leo, as he suddenly darted off up the spiral staircase and out of sight.

"I feel like I've been shot. My chest aches. And my breasts do too!" groaned Skye, as she remained lying on the floor.

"I'll be happy to massage them for you" said Grant a little huskily, as he crawled over to where Skye was lying.

"Okay, so don't need to see this! Bye guys!" said Jemma, as she quickly darted off after Leo.

"You can massage them later. Right now I wanna get Fitz for hurting my girls!" said Skye with sheer determination in her voice as she stood to her feet with help from Grant. "It's on like goddamn Donkey Kong!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up a minute! Fitz has a modified Night Night Gun that he could do serious damage with. Those snowballs hurt like hell so imagine the damage they can do around the Bus if he starts firing them everywhere, which knowing Fitz, he most definitely will. Now, with Coulson and May gone for the day I'm in charge of you all. So this all ends now! I will not allow a snowball fight to commence on the Bus!" said Grant, his arms folded sternly across his chest as he stared at Skye.

"Too late for that as Fitz started this fight the moment he sent the first snowball flying at my back and I'm gonna finish it! You can't stop me!" said Skye, as she ran off towards the spiral staircase after Leo and Jemma.

"Oh yes I can!" yelled Grant, grabbing her by her hand before she made it up anymore than the first two steps, as he then pulled her back down towards him and trapped her in his arms. "I'll up your training if you encourage him in this fight."

Skye frowned at him before replying "I'll never have sex with you again if you don't help me get him. We'll be a couple in a sexless relationship."

"You're bluffing."

"I'm deadly serious."

"I don't believe you."

"You'd never seen my beautiful naked body that you love so much ever again."

"You wouldn't do that to me."

"Are you prepared to take that chance?"

"Yes. I mean no! I mean dammit, Skye! Fine, let's get Fitz!"

"YES!" squealed Skye happily as she threw a triumphant fist into the air, promptly kissing Grant afterwards. She ALWAYS got her own way. There was no way she'd ever be able to successfully resist Grant, but he didn't need to know that, and luckily for her he was never prepared to risk her threats being true. "Let's go!" she said, as she dragged him with her up the spiral staircase, ignoring his grunts and sighs of frustration behind her.

* * *

"They are going to kill us, Leo!" whispered Jemma from the utility closet where she was currently hiding with Leo.

"Only if they find us, Jems!" Leo whispered back.

"Which they will because this is Grant and Skye we're talking about!"

"Not necessarily. I mean you said he was offering to massage her breasts when you left them alone? They're probably currently having sex on the training mats as we speak!"

"It wouldn't be the first time we've caught them doing that..."

"...Exactly!"

"Well, once they are done they'll surely come looking for us and they'll attempt to kill us!"

"They can try. I've still got the Night Night Gun remember?"

"Well then you better start aiming it at the door instead of the floor!"

Leo quickly aimed and pointed the Night Night Gun at the door as he did his best war pose. "Right, gotcha. Game on!"

Jemma merely rolled her eyes and sighed. _Oh boy..._

* * *

It didn't take Grant and Skye long to find Leo and Jemma as they weren't that good at hiding. Or whispering quietly for that matter. Grant and Skye had simply given each other a 'The utility closet? Really?!' look before they'd promptly opened it and dived at both Leo and Jemma. The ensuing scuffle had resulted in Skye being once again blasted with a snowball to her chest as she yelled out "YEOUCH! He got the girls again! Get him, Ward!" to which Grant had then immediately pounced on Leo and wrestled him to the ground for the Night Night Gun, as they rolled around together in the utility closest, both of them refusing to give up so easily. Grant had to put it to Leo that when the time came he was a good little fighter, even if he was mostly trying to bite him and what Grant swore at times was bitch slap him across the face like a girl.

After awhile all Skye and Jemma could do was simply watch as their boyfriends rolled around the floor of the utility closet on top of each other, as Leo tried his best to bite and slap at Grant, while Grant tried his best to catch Leo's flailing arms and hands in his own and pin them to the ground.

"I hope you boys aren't going gay on us?" asked Skye after awhile, giggling.

"With a girlfriend as hot as you I'd be crazy to go gay all of a sudden!" exclaimed Grant, as he finally and successfully pinned Leo to the ground with his arms above his head. "Ha! I win!"

"Little help here would be good, Jems!" yelled Leo, casting his best pleading puppy dog eyes towards his girlfriend.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I've got this" smiled Jemma mischievously.

"Huh?" said Skye, glancing at Jemma, after she'd finished snapping a picture of Grant currently straddling Leo as he kept him pinned to the floor. She'd needed the photo for future blackmail purposes in case she wasn't getting her own way with him, after all, every little helps.

"Bad girl shenanigans!" squealed Jemma, as she suddenly pulled out the Night Night Gun from her back where she'd hidden it after picking it up as soon as the boys were too distracted fighting each other to notice where it had gone. Quickly aiming it at Skye she fired a snowball right into Skye's chest, watching as she immediately went flying backwards and promptly rolled halfway down the corridor, the blast being that strong that time.

"SKYE!" yelled Grant, as he let go of Leo and bolted away towards Skye to check if she was alright.

"I WISH THE TWO OF YOU WOULD STOP BLASTING ME IN MY BREASTS! THEY ARE STARTING TO BECOME RATHER SENSITIVE!" screeched Skye from down the corridor as Grant helped her to her feet.

"Jemma?" said Leo, as he came out of the utility closet.

"Yes?" she replied, glancing at him.

"I've one word for you."

"What is it?"

"RUN!" and with that he darted off as quick as he could.

Jemma quickly set off into a run after him as soon as she noticed Skye and Grant diving towards her with revenge flashing through their eyes.

* * *

What followed next was one mad dash around the entire Bus for control and dominance over the Night Night Gun.

When running through the lounge a lamp had been blasted and was now completely smashed to smithereens.

When running through the kitchenette one of the top cupboard doors had been blasted and now currently had a giant hole in the middle.

When running round Agent Coulson's office his desk had been blasted and had promptly had one of it's hind legs blown to bits.

When running round the cockpit in a very cramped circle Agent May's pilot's seat had been blasted and now had a semi large hole with the stuffing slightly being visible.

When running round the lab countless Petri dishes and glasses had been hit and were now smashed to pieces.

When running round the makeshift gym the punching bag had been blasted and like many things now on the Bus had a hole in the middle.

When running round the cargo bay Grant had finally managed to one up Leo and tripped him as he tried to run past him. The ensuing result had seen Leo smack into the floor, pulling on the trigger to the Night Night Gun accidentally and sending a super snowball aiming straight for Agent Coulson's most treasured possession, being his flying car Lola. The four of them had all screamed out 'NO!' as they'd then attempted to dive after the snowball as if they could stop it before it made impact. But they hadn't. And made it impact it did. It had splattered on the wall, narrowly missing Lola by a mere inch.

"Holy crap! That was lucky!" exclaimed Skye.

"Our lives would not have been worth living if that'd had hit Lola!" exclaimed Jemma.

"I'm starting to think this idea of mine was a very bad idea indeed!" exclaimed Leo.

"I am NEVER babysitting the three of you EVER again!" exclaimed Grant.

Skye, Leo and Jemma merely scowled at him with a defiant look on all three of their faces which clearly stated 'WE ARE NOT KIDS!'

"Gun. Now!" growled Grant to Leo, his hand outstretched for the Night Night Gun.

Leo reluctantly handed it over, sighing.

"The two of you are going to go round this entire Bus and attempt to fix all of the mess you caused and make it appear as if it never happened before Agent Coulson and Agent May get back! Now get to it!" demanded Grant, as he glared at Leo and Jemma.

"Make us, Ward!" squeaked Jemma a little nervously.

"I don't need to make you. Once Agent Coulson sees the surveillance footage from the security cameras he's going to be extremely angry with you both. And he's going to want you both dead when he finds out how close you came to super blasting Lola with a super snowball! So if you clean up the mess and damage you caused I'll make sure he never sees any of the footage!" smirked Grant.

That soon did it. Leo and Jemma were off like rockets around the Bus trying to rectify the damage and mess they'd caused.

"Dare I ask what my punishment is for being involved in all of this too?" asked Skye, as she stood slightly away from him, hoping his Berserker Rage wasn't going to suddenly manifest.

"You're going to suffer in my bunk" Grant replied, as he grabbed Skye's hand and proceeded to pull her after him towards his bunk. "I believe I've got some breasts to massage."

"How is this a punishment exactly?" Skye beamed, more than happy to follow him to his bunk. When Grant was angry their sex was always mind blowing.

"Because by the time I'm done with you you'll be begging me for mercy!" he grinned a devilish grin at her as his mouth came crashing down on hers furiously, before he then kicked the door to his bunk open, pushing Skye backwards and onto the bed, as he then slammed the door shut, locked it and dived towards Skye, making her squeal loudly in the process.

_Yep, definitely gonna be having mind blowing sex! _was Skye's last thought of the night.

* * *

By the time Agent Coulson and Agent May returned to the Bus everything had been covered up. How FitzSimmons had managed to successfully do it was something only they knew, and they certainly weren't going to tell, having retired to Jemma's bunk for the night afterwards, soon passing out asleep in each other's arms, completely exhausted from cleaning up.

As for Skye and Grant, well, all Agent Coulson and Agent May knew of them was they were currently in Grant's bunk where Skye could distinctively be heard crying out for mercy, only to then be heard demanding Grant gives her more. Agent Coulson couldn't make it to his office fast enough while Agent May couldn't make it to the cockpit fast enough, neither of them wanting to know what she'd meant by needing mercy and wanting more exactly, though they could easily guess...


End file.
